Ties
by MXM's Holic
Summary: El destino puede unir lazos a su antojo, pero también puede jalar de esos hilos para saber si resistirán o no, puede hacer posible lo imposible y creíble lo inimaginable, tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido. "¿Nuestro lazo... podrá resistirlo?"/Digamos que comienza bien, pero luego tiene contenido para mayores. Sólo no me odien.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo trabajito, un proyecto que llevo posponiendo desde hace un muy buen tiempo y, como para no terminar de morir en fanfiction, lo estoy publicando ahora en agradecimiento a todas las personas que me están apoyando por aquí. No he visto tantas historias nuevas como me gustaría y de verdad me asusta que poco a poco el fandom se cierre, lo cual sería horrible, porque yo comencé como escritora y yaoista gracias a Death Note, específicamente a Matt y a Mello y no me agradaría que queden como sólo un buen recuerdo. ¡Hay que mantenerlos vivos!_

_Parece como si hubiese sido ayer que apenas tenía 16 y me decidí a publicar uno de mis fics y ahora, han pasado ya dos años y quiero que esa linda sensación regrese, a mí, a ustedes._

_Demasiada melancolía, ahora vienen las noticias, sólo disculpen esta espantosamente larga nota de autor, necesito sacarme un par de cosas de encima._

_Aviso desde ahora y como habrán notado ya, que he decidido congelar The Chocolate Bachelor por un tiempo, sólo hasta que mi cerebro responda y espero que sea muy pronto se los aseguro, lo que sí prometo, es continuarlo. Respecto a The Hunger y Let it bleed, haré lo posible por sacar un capítulo semanal así los termino de una vez, se me complica por el estudio pero haré lo posible. En lo que refiere a esta historia, intentaré ser constante cada semana o dos, tiene capítulos cortos pero ya se acostumbrarán (?)_

_Bien, bien, no prometo actualizaciones de ninguna clase para la lo que resta de esta semana y la otra, verán, formo parte de una banda de covers de anime como vocalista (creo que lo había mencionado, pueden encontrarnos en youtube o facebook como Friki Mode, aunque no estoy segura de querer que lo hagan) y viajaremos al Con-Comics de Argentina, así que estaré muy ocupadita xD Sin mencionar que debo terminar mi cosplay de Korra, el nuevo Avatar y espero que me quede bien _

_Ok, introducción a un nuevo mundo con este capítulo, NADA tiene que ver con el animé, os personajes se mezclaron de manera rara y he agregado a dos originales, ya que sin ellos no podría empezar la historia, sólo espero que les caigan bien._

_Inicio de Ties señoras y señores!_

_Advertencia: No por ahora~ sólo posibles distracciones con la ortografía, aún después de haber leído y releído como 54354354 veces… soy un desastre XD_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece y no quiero hablar al respecto! xD_

_Sugerencia musical: I finnaly found someone por Bryan Adams y Barbra Streisand. La oía mientras editaba el capítulo 1 y me gusto cómo quedó._

_ Link: www. youtube watch?v=Frzs2ELFXsg (Sin espacios, óiganla! ^^)_

**Ties**

Chapter 1: I finally found someone

Esta era una pareja poco común, ya sea por las situaciones civiles, estado social o económico que afrontaban quienes la componían, los sucesos por lo que cada uno de ellos habían pasado, las enormes pérdidas que habían sufrido... quizá fue el destino, quizá fue coincidencia, o tal vez simplemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Ella se llamaba Sarah Jeevas, era una mujer hermosa, tenía 30 años de edad, de cabellos rojizos, su tez era pálidamente blanca y sus ojos eran de un color cautivante y brillante... azul, no celestes; era un azul algo oscuro y frío, pero aún así, transparente, expresivo y dinámico.

Él era un joven de 31 años, su nombre era Ryan Keehl y era increíblemente apuesto. Sus cabellos cortos parecían nada más ni nada menos que hebras de oro y relucían con un brillo hermoso, su piel era clara y suave, y sus ojos estaban teñidos de un extraño, pero divino color verde agua, un tono esmeralda algo fuerte, pero suave a la vez, traslúcidamente expresivo y calmo.

Ambos se conocieron a bordo de un avión con destino a Inglaterra, sus asientos coincidieron uno al lado del otro. ¿Coincidencia? Más bien brujería o magia quizá…

Los dos habían sido partícipes de un curso de tres meses de bio-robótica para estudiantes con capacidades cerebrales superiormente desarrolladas. Durante aquellos tres meses, no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse ya que sus agendas y horarios no coincidían en ninguna materia. Aún así tarde o temprano se encontrarían, tarde o temprano sus destinos se cruzarían.

Sólo con minutos de vuelo, entablaron una cálida conversación, un simple comentario sobre el cielo fue la base, seguido de diferentes comentarios divertidos que de a poco se convertían en preguntas sutiles sobre ocupación e intereses. Mataban el tiempo, compartían, se conocían. Al parecer, tenían mucho en común, se fascinaron tanto mutuamente, que intercambiaron números telefónicos con la esperanza de reencontrarse... y así fue.

Por fortuna vivían relativamente cerca y a base de citas convirtieron su, hasta ese momento amistad, en un hermoso romance y una duradera relación. Como es de saberse, lo primero en una relación es la confianza, y luego de llevar un mes juntos, decidieron sincerarse con respecto a pequeños secretos que, no intencionalmente, ocultaban. Por miedo a la pérdida, por tomar más confianza, por tener más seguridad, ambos habían mantenido una vida secreta a expensas del otro.

Para sincerarse, habían organizado una cena en un elegante restaurante... pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba oír lo que oyeron aquella noche, ninguno sabía que los dos escondían cosas.

- Te noto algo inquieto Ryan... ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sarah con cierto tono de preocupación al notar en su novio el ligero nerviosismo que su persona denotaba.

- Yo... Sarah... no olvidemos el verdadero motivo de esta cena... ambos teníamos algo que confesar... y creo que empezaré antes de que muera de nervios.- rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formulado antes de buscar las palabras correctas para responder a la incógnita de la chica.

- Puedes decirme lo que desees Ryan... no hace falta que te sientas nervioso, sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos.- intentó calmarlo desconcertada, pero segura, pues ella era quien tenía planeado decirle algo primero, después de todo.

- Verás, sé que debí habértelo mencionado antes, pero no encontré la oportunidad correcta para hacerlo... por eso, antes que nada te pido disculpas... yo nunca quise traicionar tu confianza, pero tenía miedo, miedo de perderte. Yo tengo hijos, Sarah... su madre murió desgraciadamente durante el parto... son gemelos.- pronunció cabizbajo, se sentía peor de lo que había imaginado, ya que el silencio de su novia lo intranquilizaba aún más. Pero aquel colapso se fue desvaneciendo al momento en que Sarah se ponía de pie para abrazarlo.

- Si eso era lo que tenías que decirme, temo que mi secreto será demasiado sorprendente para ti...- sonrió dulcemente y sacó una fotografía de su cartera, no podía evitar sentirse en shock pero al menos sabía con certeza que él no la juzgaría mal.-Él es Mail Jeevas, tiene siete años y es... mi hijo... su padre también falleció hace años en servicio militar.-

Brujería dirán...

Tal como dedujo la mujer, la sorpresa de Ryan era colosal, pero además, se podía notar el creciente alivio que su faz mostraba.

- ¡¿Y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?!- dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Sarah, para después darle un dulce beso en la frente.

- Vamos... muéstrame a tus niños.- dijo al parecer deduciendo que él también tendría una fotografía. El hombre hundió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su camisa y extrajo el trozo de papel con algo de lentitud y aún latente nerviosismo.

- Son ellos... tienen seis años, y sus nombres son Misa y Mihael Keehl...- ambas fotografías reposaron en la mesa del restaurante una al lado de la otra. Las tiernas y nítidas imágenes sonriendo congeladas en un momento feliz y ameno frente a sus padres.

- Vaya... es bastante apuesto, tal como lo eres tú Ryan... y la niña, simplemente es hermosa, son completamente idénticos.- observó Sarah en el retrato de Mihael y Misa.

- Veo que heredó el color de tu cabello.- sonrió señalando el de Mail y sonriendo cálidamente...

La noche transcurrió con serenidad y tranquilidad, ambos compartiendo pequeños detalles acerca de sus niños, cenando, bebiendo algo de buen vino. Pero había algo más que debía hacerse para que aquella sea la velada perfecta.

- Sarah... debo decirte algo más...- musitó Ryan poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo con ansias ella, cruzando sus piernas graciosamente y con una tímida y dulce sonrisa curvando sus finos labios color carmín.

- Debemos permanecer juntos, no hay nada que deseara más... por eso... deseo que seas mi esposa... Sarah Jeevas ¿Te casarías conmigo?- ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para notar que Ryan ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, por lo que sólo le respondió con un beso, aceptando el anillo con un enorme diamante que le colocó su novio, con lágrimas de emoción escapándosele de los ojos.

No, quizá era la más pura magia...

* * *

::==::Flash back::==::

Un pequeño de seis años con cabellos dorados se encontraba sentado en un escritorio frente a una ventana con expresión pensativa... realizaba ecuaciones con velocidad extraordinaria, sus largas pestañas revoloteaban con cada abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras el grafito de su lápiz resbalaba sobre la hoja terminando otra resolución. Su nombre era Mihael Keehl y se alojaba en un internado inglés para niños con capacidades mentales superiores, el cual era completamente confidencial. El niño debía esperar a su padre, quien se encontraba de viaje en un trimestre de estudio de bio-robótica en Italia. La institución donde por el momento Mihael vivía era llamada Wammy's House, allí vivían también muchos otros niños con capacidades similares, pero su caso era el más desarrollado. A la corta edad de seis años el infante hablaba fluidamente ocho idiomas y realizaba estudios avanzados en biología y criminalística. La facilidad que poseía se debía a su memoria fotográfica, de esa forma cualquier libro que el niño leyera se quedaba en su mente aprovechando los conocimientos para continuar con sus estudios.

Por un momento se sintió observado en medio de sus ejercicios, pero en el momento en que decidió voltear para tener una idea de quién era quien lo vigilaba, un par de pequeños brazos se cerró alrededor de su cuello en forma de un cálido abrazo, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero contentó a la vez. Un pequeño pelirrojo lo invitaba a jugar como todos los días para que así pudiera distenderse de todo el trabajo duro y el estudio. Tomó su mano y se dirigieron al jardín. Quien lo había distraído era nada más y nada menos que otro de los "casos especiales" del internado. Respondía al nombre de Mail Jeevas y tenía siete años, al igual que el niño rubio, él tenía que esperar por su madre, quien realizaba estudios también. Mail tenía una capacidad similar a la de Mihael, la memoria fotográfica, pero su coeficiente era ínfimamente menor al del niño rubio y su interés se basaba en la tecnología y la informática.

Gracias a poseer dones casi idénticos, los asignaron a la misma habitación, y poco tiempo después se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos.

Una de las reglas del internado era mantener en secreto cualquier dato personal, por lo que se manejaban con alias; el de Mihael era Mello y el de Mail era Matt, aunque ellos a escondidas se confesaron sus verdaderos nombres de todas formas. El lazo que unía a los dos infantes era demasiado fuerte como para considerarse una amistad, más bien, si no fuera por las características físicas y la diferencia de edades, se podría jurar que eran gemelos idénticos, por el hecho de que jamás se separaban, compartían varios pensamientos simultáneamente y se necesitaban mutua e incondicionalmente.

Pero por desgracia, sus padres regresaron por ellos ya que el plazo de tres meses se había cumplido y la separación era inminente.

Por supuesto las lágrimas fueron inevitables, junto a las promesas de que volverían a verse algún día... lo que no tuvieron en cuenta era la cercanía de sus hogares y los eventos que ocurrirían.

_El destino puede separar y unir a su antojo, y esa no era una excepción._

::==::Flash Back End::==::

* * *

_¿Valió la pena leer? Háganmelo saber por favor. Los amoro~~_

_Kisses MXM's Holic_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Buenas noches (¿madrugada?) a todos! Son las tres y cuarenta minutos AM en este momento y por algún extraño motivo me he despertado a betear (si es que así le puedo llamar a las pequeñas correcciones que hice) el segundo capítulo de este extraño fic. Sinceramente n o me agrada mucho este capi ya que es demasiado rosa para mí y unas cuantas cosas se apresuran, pero decidí dejarlo así para que disfruten de la paz, la alegría y la calma que los personajes experimentarán, ya que planeo terminantemente con arruinar todo xD Ya verán luego supongo._

_Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron comentarios en el primer capítulo de este fic, de verdad lo aprecio ^^ a DarkFairyTale (hijita hermosha), a Jassy (algún día me saldrá escribir tu nombre completo y rápido XD) y a CharlotteDarcy, y por otro lado a Jassy nuevamente y a Brujita Crazy Mayfairpor darme sus follows. Un besote!_

_Advertencias: Demasiada felicidad para mi gusto, pero ya arreglaré eso :D_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah…_

_¡Espero les agrade!_

* * *

**TIES**

Chapter 2: Collision

_- Entonces, los niños se conocerán la semana entrante.- dijo Ryan sosteniendo un celular cerca de su oído con verdadero entusiasmo._

_- Estaré esperándote.- respondió alegremente la cantarina y melodiosa voz de Sarah._

* * *

Rápidamente, los días pasaron cual segundos y el momento más esperado había llegado finalmente.

Colisión.

Un hombre alto y rubio estaba frente a la puerta de una gran casa, cada una de sus manos, sostenía las de dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, rubios al igual que él y con características faciales similares. La pequeña llevaba un vestido parecido al de una muñeca de porcelana antigua, era negro, estilo gótico, lleno de fino encaje oscuro y toques sutiles de rojo vino en detalles mínimos y de alta costura junto a zapatillas finas y charoladas color azabache, amaba usar esos vestidos, y el pequeño a su otro lado sólo vestía ropa negra también, bermudas cortas que descubrían sus pequeñas y blancas rodillas, una playera negra de mangas largas y zapatillas del mismo color. La campana de recepción resonó con extraña impaciencia en la casa movilizando de inmediato a sus ocupantes... En cuanto Sarah abrió la puerta, milisegundos luego de reconocerse e intentando bloquear el asombro que los invadió de inmediato, dos niños se abrazaron fervientemente ante las miradas anonadadas de sus padres y la niña. Ambos, casi al borde de las lágrimas de emoción, compartían palabras de cariño.

- ¡Matty! ¡N-no puedo creerlo!- pronunció el rubio.

- ¡Ni yo! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí Mell?- respondió el pelirrojo entre los brazos de su amigo, por poco dejando que sus verdes orbes derramen un par de lágrimas. Se separaron unos segundos para examinar las expresiones de sus rostros, inocentemente colocando ambos sus pequeñas manos en el rostro del otro con ternura.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- agregó el pequeño secando sus lágrimas.

- Mi padre me dijo que me presentaría unas personas, pero no tenía idea de que una de ellas sería tú...- hubo un corto silencio mientras una de las manos del niño rubio se situaba entre los cabellos del pelirrojo y observaba fiel e inocentemente sus movimientos.- Los traes puestos...- Googles naranjas.

- Te prometí que jamás me los quitaría...- luego de decir esto le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa aniñada e inocente, para luego estrechar al menor entre sus brazos con ternura, justo después de que el rubio estirara el elástico de sus googles.- Veo que también lo traes...- Señaló un rosario rojo que el niño de cabellos de oro traía en el cuello.

De pronto Sarah carraspeó como intentando entrar en la conversación.- ¿Ya se conocían niños?- cuestionó seguidamente interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento con su desconcertado tono.- ¿Matty?-

- ¿Recuerdas la Wammy's House? Allí fue donde lo conocí, y Matt era mi alias.- respondió con naturalidad el infante, mientras una cálida sonrisa se formaba en la comisura se sus rosados y suaves labios.

- Que extraña y conveniente coincidencia...- repuso la mujer entrecerrando sus ojos aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Era en extremo extraño lo que sucedía, casi mágico e indescriptible, pero eso, le facilitaría mucho las cosas.

- Recuerdo que cuando llegaste me dijiste que tu sobrenombre era Mello, ¿Verdad Mihael?- agregó el hombre de la nada y también con el mismo tinte de extrema sorpresa en su voz, a pesar de querer ocultarlo.

- ¿Entonces él es Matt, Mihael?- la aguda voz de la rubia niña resonó mientras esta se acercaba para saludar con un corto abrazo al pelirrojo.- Mihael habló mucho de ti, es bueno al fin conocerte... Misa está encantada.- completó con una tierna sonrisa la niña.

- ¿M-Misa?- inquirió Matt algo confundido ante el saludo y enorme parecido que la pequeña tenía con Mello.- Gusto en conocerte...-

- Oh ella es Misa, mi hermana gemela... no la conoces porque ella pasaba el tiempo con mi abuela en Francia mientras nosotros estábamos en el internado.- aclaró rápidamente tomando su mano.

- Hermanito... ¿No le hablaste de mí?- dijo con falsa tristeza pellizcando la mejilla de su hermano, quien inmediatamente rodó los ojos con incomodidad.

- No lo recordé...- dijo honestamente.- ¡Oh vamos no pienses eso!-¿Conexión telepática? Quién sabe qué era lo que decían en sus mentes…- ¡En verdad lo olvidé!-

- Está bien, Misa no está enojada contigo.- respondió abrazando al rubio y sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿Me perdí de algo niños? Al parecer sólo hablan entre ustedes.- dijo en tono de falso reproche Ryan mientras desordenaba los cabellos de sus hijos intentando asimilar los hechos y con una amplia sonrisa curvando sus labios.

* * *

Minutos después, cuando todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa, la pareja esperó a que los sirvientes se encargaran de traer los platillos para que pudiesen comenzar la cena. Ambos le lanzaban miradas cargadas de duda, un tanto incómodas para ser más exacto, era como si buscaran el momento adecuado para decir algo… algo muy importante.

Ryan comenzó con las confesiones ante los niños. Había decisiones que los mayores habían tomado y los niños no deberían quedarse atrás, ellos debían estar de acuerdo con todo lo que se les iba a decir esa noche, ya que la cena no era solamente para pasar un rato ameno con amigos, era justamente para tenerlos al tanto de cuan diferentes serían las vidas de todos desde ese mismo momento.

- Entonces, ustedes dos se conocieron en la Wammy's House ¿Eso quiere decir que los tres se llevarán bien?- Los tres niños asintieron con ánimo ante la incógnita, con ese infantil y puro brillo en sus ojos... esto le dio valor a Ryan para continuar con sus palabras, de alguna forma sentía demasiados nervios por hablar con sus propios hijos.- ¿N-no les agradaría que seamos una familia?- instantáneamente los tres pequeños abrieron sus bocas en señal de sorpresa y un indescifrable silencio atravesó la habitación como un tifón, hasta que Mello se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó con un suspicaz e inquieto brillo en sus ojos azules.

- Lo que Ryan pregunta es si ustedes estarían de acuerdo en que compremos una gran casa y vivamos todos juntos como una familia.- agregó Sarah, esperando obtener una respuesta más o menos favorable de parte de los tres infantes que la miraban más que en shock.

- ¡¿Se casarán?!- inquirió exaltada Misa con su aguda voz resonando en todo el cuarto.

- Pues...- quiso explicar Ryan, apenas haciéndose escuchar.

- ¡Eso es tan romántico!- interrumpió nuevamente con otro de sus hiperactivos gritillos.

- ¿Es decir que quieren que seamos todos hermanos?- al fin soltó Matt reacomodándose en su silla.

- Técnicamente... Sarah y yo...-

- ¡Siiiii!- gritaron los tres al unísono compartiendo otro abrazo mientras la pareja daba gracias al cielo por la inocente felicidad que llenaba el ambiente.

- Eso fue fácil...- musitó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de sorpresa y suspirando con alivio, besando a Ryan por segundos y sonriendo satisfecha. Las cosas definitivamente cambiarían.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy~ lamento ser tan tacaña D:

Review? si? porfa?

Lus quieru


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas, buenas~~~ No sé si le estará agradando este fic pero aquí va otro capítulo asquerosamente corto y Hobbitmente descriptivo. No sé si hayan leído al señor Tolkien, pero él describe demasiado y creo que se me fue un poco la mano con eso… de todas formas, no tardaré en subir el otro capi que estoy a punto de terminar, así que tengan algo de paciencia shi? :D_

_Ok, aquí empieza algo que supongo les agradará, sólo no me maten cuando termine xDD_

_Saluditos a Jaswhit N Perlock INC y gracias por tu linda review, folloy y fav 3, a Brujitha Crazy Mayfair por el follow y a por el follow y el fav, son las mejores! _

_Advertencias: Emmm, ¿Contacto físico?_

_Deberían escuchar este temita mientras leen :3 www. youtube .watch?v=9BMwcO6_hyA (sin espacios :D)_

_Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a sus respectivos dueños hasta que yo se los quite, hasta eso seguiré escribiendo pornografía y fics tristes, felices y raros con ellos como protas. Jódanse_

_Atentamente_

_La gerencia. (?)_

* * *

**Ties**

Chapter 3: All about loving you

Luego de la maravillosa boda de Ryan y Sarah, todas las cosas cambiaron para bien...

Las acaudaladas familias Keehl y Jeevas, obsequiaron a los recién casados una gran mansión en Winchester, donde se mudaron poco después junto a Matt, Mello y Misa. Y con el paso de tiempo, se convirtieron en la familia perfecta.

En realidad parecía que compartían lazos sanguíneos entre sí, por las características físicas de los niños, quienes eran la combinación perfecta entre sus padres. Mail tenía tez blanca y pálida junto a un cabello rojizo tal como su madre, pero el color de sus ojos era verde y cristalino como los de Ryan. Mihael y Misa además, tenían la piel clara y cabellos rubios como su padre, pero sus hermosos ojos, brillantes y azules, perecían ser definitivamente los de Sarah, aunque Misa los tenía ligeramente verdes, como una mezcla entre los colores.

Todo era simple e indescriptiblemente perfecto, la hermosa mansión donde vivían era enorme, espaciosa y exquisitamente decorada.

Constaba de una bella planta baja con jardines y piscinas y dos pisos que se elevaban majestuosamente, en realidad parecía un palacio. En primer lugar, al centro de la planta baja, estaba la sala común con enormes televisores plasma y consolas de videojuegos por doquier. A la derecha estaba la cocina, llena de estufas, hornos, lavabos y microondas, unas cuantas neveras medianas, cinco para ser exactos, una para cada integrante de la familia y un minibar. En ese lugar, las cocineras realizaban su trabajo y las encargadas, lavaban los trastos en dos lujosos lavavajillas. Al lado de la cocina se encontraba un gran comedor con una enorme mesa de la mejor madera, aunque sólo fueran ellos cinco quienes la utilizaban y había cuatro sillas restantes para posibles visitas, de preferencia, los padres de la feliz pareja. A la izquierda se encontraba una biblioteca gigantesca, demasiado basta con libros de casi todos los escritores del mundo, además ordenados en diferentes idiomas que los miembros de la familia dominaban.

Siguiendo el recorrido hacia el primer piso, luego de subir por una larga escalera que conectaba las tres partes de la casa gracias a subdivisiones o bien tomar el ascensor, se encontraba la habitación nupcial, con una espaciosa y cómodamente bella cama matrimonial con cobertores de la mejor calidad y sábanas de seda, además con un lujoso colchón de plumas de cisne. A ambos lados de la cama se encontraban mesas de noche finas de estilo barroco y frente a la cama sobresalía del techo un gran televisor plasma. Tras el televisor se encontraba una puerta que tras ella, tenía una extensa tina para uso de dos personas exclusivas, Ryan y Sarah (Aunque quizá en la misma cabían seis personas), había también un sauna y lavabos con productos de primera calidad. Todo lo de aquel lugar, incluyendo el cuarto de baño, tenía una fina combinación de blanco y tonos marfil. En el ala izquierda de ese piso había otra habitación, algo más pequeña donde había una decoración gótica en combinaciones de negro y fucsia. Allí había una cama estilo barroco con cobertores y cortinas de los mimos colores con diseños de flores negras y letras "M" en tonos oscuros de rosa brillante, había un cuarto de baño similar al anterior pero más pequeño, con otro televisor plasma frente la cama, que además a su derecha tenía un estante fino de cristal lleno de muñecas de porcelana con diferentes vestidos en tonos negros, rojos oscuros y horquillas de plata y oro, además constaba de un gran closet con accesorios zapatos y prendas negras, rosas, violetas, rojas y todos colores femeninos siempre intercalando negro en ellas. Esa era la habitación de Misa, la cual colocaron allí, ya que pensaron que los niños debían estar por su cuenta dada la diferencia de géneros e intereses.

Por último, en el segundo piso, tercera sección de la casa, le pertenecía a Matt y a Mello. Dicho lugar estaba dividido justo a la mitad por un pasillo.

El flanco izquierdo, era la gran habitación de Matt. Allí había una enrome cama con forma de Lamborghini rojo y un colchón de agua bastante cómodo con cobertores negros, a su lado había una mesa de noche con una mini-nevera provista de bebidas energizantes y comida chatarra. Frente a esta había otro TV plasma, a la derecha había una sección con escritorios, laptop's y ordenadores, además había un estante repleto de PSP's y diferentes juegos para consolas x-box, nintendo Wii, gamecubes y DS, ubicado frente otro plasma en otra sección de la habitación que constaba del mismo y un confortable sofá frente ello, donde el pelirrojo disfrutaba de sus juegos. A la izquierda había una baño similar a los demás, dividido en dos áreas una con la tina, el sauna y los lavabos y la otra con un gran closet repleto de camisetas a rayas en distintas combinaciones y diseños de negro, rojo y blanco, algunos chalecos, una sección con tennis y botas de combate y además claro, googles. Todo en una combinación de azul, rojo, negro y blanco.

La última parte de la casa y por lo tanto la más difícil de describir era el flanco derecho de aquel piso, en otra palabras, la habitación de Mello. Era un lugar impenetrable... excepto para él y Matt en algunas ocasiones. Todo era oscuro. Había una cama estilo barroco King-size con un plasma en frente (como las demás habitaciones), paredes de color negro infinito y un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero y marco de plata. En una sección de la misma habían escritorios con ordenadores y laptop's de distintas marcas y también una mini-nevera cuyo contenido era pura y exclusivamente de chocolate.

El baño era similar a los demás, sólo diferían en colores, y en el closet... sólo había ropa y accesorios negros con escasos toques de blanco y rojo, aunque habían algunas chaquetas rojas. Constaba además de subdivisiones para prendas de cuero, jeans, botas, zapatillas, chaquetas, lentes de sol, rosarios de diferentes combinaciones... etc. Era por supuesto también, una habitación hermosa y la esencia del chocolate se percibía al instante, era casi afrodisíaco.

Era un verdadero lujo vivir allí. ¿Y cómo no poder costearlo? Ryan era dueño de una empresa productora de aparatos tecnológicos en su mayoría robótica y Sarah dirigía su propio laboratorio de biogenética y biotecnología, ambos eran mentes brillantes. Además los niños (Matt y Mello) recibían constantemente premios por sus méritos en distintas instituciones y Misa modelaba para diferentes agencias desde pequeña.

Los chicos crecían con rapidez, Matt tenía diecisiete años y Misa y Mello tenían dieciséis, pero aún así no aparentaban esas edades, parecían un par de años mayores.

Matt y Mello lo compartían todo, más bien el pelirrojo le permitía al rubio utilizar libremente sus cosas, pero eso no siempre ocurría al revés. Matt obedecía siempre cada palabra que salía de los labios de Mello y aunque éste lo golpeaba no muy fuerte claro, en numerosas ocasiones y a veces sin razón aparente, Matt se seguía mostrando increíblemente sumiso ante Mello, eso sí, eran inseparables. Estaba claro que algo sucedía entre ellos... ¿Pero era lo correcto?

* * *

Una noche en la que Misa se encontraba en casa de una de sus amigas, Matt y Mello observaban una película en la habitación del menor. Ninguno de ellos estuvo en realidad interesado en la misma, hasta que se tornó algo... insinuante, cosa que las hormonas de los dos adolescentes no pasaron por alto.

- Matt... ¿Qué clase de película rentaste?.- Esa era la primera vez que veían algo como aquello y la parte erótica de la misma surtía efecto al parecer bastante rápido en ellos. El rubio se removió con incomodidad al sentir algo de presión en su entrepierna y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar al principio… pero la sola imagen del otro chico a su lado, con un tímido sonrojo tiñendo sus usualmente pálidas mejillas, lo obligó a lanzar todo al diablo.

- Lo sé... yo también me siento algo incómodo, podemos verla otro día si quieres.- Respondió el gamer, tratando de esconder el ligero temblor en su voz... él tenía más que en claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia su supuesto hermano, sabía que más de una vez le habría encantado poder hacérselo saber, pero jamás había pasado de ese nivel, jamás se había sentido como en ese momento.

- Matt...- Mello volteó de repente, casi sin poder soportar sus impulsos mientras se cuestionaba si alguna vez se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- Mírame.- ordenó atrayendo sutilmente al pelirrojo, sosteniendo su barbilla con ligereza entre su pulgar y su índice. Matt sintió electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo al girar y encontrarse de lleno con el rostro del ojiazul, esas perfectas facciones y esos tentadores labios.

- ¿Q-qué?- respondió apenas con un hilillo de voz y entrecerrando sus ojos verdes imperceptiblemente, rogando que no se notara el rubor que calentaba sus pómulos. Por otro lado, el otro adolescente no había notado hasta ahora ninguna reacción negativa, Matt no lo había alejado ni nada por el estilo, no había desviado la mirada, ni había cambiado el tema, entonces, se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

- Dime... ¿Qué sientes ahora?- susurró acercándose sigilosamente y sintiéndose hervir.

- ¿Q-qué siento?- inquirió avergonzado el aludido sin saber qué hacer o cómo interpretar el lenguaje corporal de Mello.

- No lo sé... es que cada vez que estamos...- Eliminó unos milímetros más.- así de cerca... y-yo... yo quiero hacer algo...- se atrevió a murmurar respirando con rapidez y dirigiendo esas azules orbes hacia los labios del mayor, como tratando de hacerle entender cómo seguía su frase.- ¿T-tú qué quieres que haga?- cuestionó sintiendo cómo la impaciencia lo invadía de pronto. Matt parpadeó sólo un par de veces mientras asimilaba lo que oía y trataba de no malentenderlo, pero en ese instante supo que no habría malentendido, que lo que Mello estaba insinuando, era justo lo que él quería y no quiso esperar ni un segundo más por hacérselo saber.

- Y-yo... quiero que... q-que...- No pudo continuar hablando, sin poder resistirse, asentó sus labios sobre los del rubio con nerviosismo, esperando una reacción y conteniendo su respiración. Mello cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo esa boca parecía inyectar adrenalina en su sistema de manera inmediata y fue apartando sus labios para tomar el superior de Matt entre ellos y comenzar a masajearlos con los suyos. Un casi inaudible suspiro se dejo oír y el rubio sintió aún más presión en su parte baja al notar que el ojiverde abría su boca y suplicaba por recibir su lengua, que no se hizo esperar y poco tiempo después recorrió con algo de inexperiencia su cavidad, frotándose con afán en la otra ahogando gemidos. Con una sincronía casi perfecta, sus lenguas se acariciaban de una manera sensual y provocativa, conteniendo los jadeos y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario y se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, sorprendidos y sin saber qué hacer.

- Yo... Matt...- no supo que más decir y simplemente mordió sus labios, clavando sus icebergs en esas dubitativas esmeraldas.

- Lo siento, Mello...- respondió confundido inspirando pesadamente y temblando.

- Matt...- fue Mello esta vez quien tomó a Matt del rostro para besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con más pasión y menos contención, introduciendo su lengua al instante y empujando la espalda del pelirrojo contra la cabecera de la cama de manera algo torpe luego de tomar sus hombros, a lo que Matt deslizaba sus manos bajo la playera del rubio... gimieron y suspiraron excitantemente ante las nuevas sensaciones despertadas en sus cuerpos sin querer separarse.

Era imposible saber a qué hora se habían quedado dormidos, pero al día siguiente despertaron abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus labios apenas rozándose mientras sus alientos se encontraban. Ambos sabían que lo que sentían era algo más que amor fraternal, pero esa noche, se lo confesaron en silencio, en medio de cada roce entre sus bocas... estaban enamorados.

* * *

_No me maten, si dejan reviews publicaré un lemon :B_

_Oh shiii la extorsión~~~_

_Nos vemos :'D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok no tengo excusas, pero aún así espero que perdonen a esta pobre mortal que lucha contra las fuerzas malvadas de la universidad y a la vez intenta satisfacer a sus amados lectores… No tengo mucho para aclarar, sólo les diré que esto tiene un pequeño presente para ustedes XD Se espera que les agrade~_

_Agradecimientos a Kim Jeevas Keehl, Brujita crazy Mayfair, Jassy 3, DannySoy y por sus lindas reviews~ Ya saben que las amoro~_

_Este capi va con dedicatoria a mi cozita hermosa y Matt perfecta Sally Howlett que me ayudo a no tardarme más con esto con sus genialosos incentivos roleros~ :B Espero que te guste esta mierda xD_

_Una noticia que quiero dar y es importante, es que el fic conjunto que tenía con Matt77 va a ser continuado en breve y lo haré con esta persona hermosa que me encontré por Tumblr y reencontré en facebook Sally Howlett~ o Susu para mí (PorqueesmíayNOlacomparto._.) ok no xD_

_Sugiero una cancioncita y es Secret de este dúo que me encanta, The pierces, allí el link:_

_ watch?v=HzNFwxsSPwU_

_Nada más~_

* * *

**Ties**

Chapter 4: Secret

- Mello… ¿Qué se supone que somos?-

La luz del sol de atardecer se extinguía lentamente logrando que el tono del cielo oscureciera progresivamente y el silencio se tornara aún más cómodo, mientras sus cuerpos reposaban inmóviles dentro del colchón de un Lamborghini rojo. Sus brazos estaban entrelazados en un pacífico abrazo, a la vez que sus ojos se exploraban mutuamente disfrutando de aquel momento de paz que compartían ya desde hace unas horas... hasta que el pelirrojo hizo la pregunta del millón... ¿Qué eran en realidad ellos?

Matt no sabía si arrepentirse o no por lo que acababa de decir, y es que era la primera vez que la expresión de Mello se le hacía tan indescifrable. Por un segundo creyó que había arruinado todo, que debería disculparse de alguna manera, pero no vio venir la respuesta que ahora escuchaba.

- Matt... sabes bien lo que siento por ti.- Claro que eso debía haber sido suficiente, y más de la forma en la que lo había dicho el rubio con toda esa determinación fluyendo por su voz sin importarle nada, sin negar nada. Matt sabía que él no era una persona que dijera esas dos palabras a la ligera ni mucho menos muy seguido, pero estaba más que seguro de que lo sentía, ya que para Mello era mil veces mejor demostrarlo que decirlo. Aún así quería saberlo, aunque fuese obvio, necesitaba saber cuál sería el título, por así decirlo, que deberían darle a lo que tenían. El pelirrojo levantó una de sus manos para recorrer el rostro ajeno con suavidad y luego entrelazar sus dedos con su sedoso y rubio cabello.

- Lo sé...- Susurró a lo que sonreía apenas, desviando por un momento la mirada de la del ojiazul como si buscase las palabras correctas para decir. - pero...- Al final decidió dejarlo de lado, pensaba que era de verdad idiota de su parte hablar de aquello, no era como si dudara de Mello. Su gesto varió un poco y suspiró ligeramente acercando sus labios a su hermano y susurrando como si contara un secreto.- ¿Qué haremos si se enteran?- Si bien sonaba más como la planeación de una travesura, sus orbes mostraban duda ante qué podrían decirles a sus padres, qué podrían explicarles, cómo saldrían de esa si ellos no lo aprobaban... lo cual era cien por ciento probable.

- No lo harán...- respondió Mello con seguridad y algo de jactancia.- son unos imbéciles, si no lo notaron la primera noche que pasamos juntos, entonces dudo mucho que ahora lo hagan, teniendo en cuenta que aquella vez ni siquiera intentamos ocultarlo y ahora por lo visto lo hacemos.- dijo sonriendo de una manera que a Matt le pareció sensual, levantando en una de sus manos la llave de la habitación. Su preocupación aún estaba presente, pero no arruinaría el momento sólo por eso, habría tiempo después...

- ¿Y Misa?- Dijo con gesto preocupado.- No sé cómo funciona esa cosa de gemelos entre ustedes.- Enfatizó sus palabras haciendo comillas en el aire con sus manos.- Me incomoda bastante... ¿Qué tal si casualmente piensas en esto?- pronunció para luego unir sus labios en un corto pero provocativo beso mientras tomaba la barbilla de Mello con dos de sus dedos, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

- Hmm~ no te preocupes por eso... además, ella también es una imbécil.- dijo en tono de burla depositando otro corto beso en la boca de Matt, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

- ¿No que los querías?- dijo con sorna el pelirrojo negando con su cabeza, retornando el gesto con sus labios graciosamente curvados hacia arriba. La tensión que había sentido por un momento se había disipado por completo y sólo con un par de palabras de Mello. Amaba que tuviese esa habilidad.

- Pero eso no les quita lo imbécil...-Ambos rieron con complicidad, hasta que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio como en un principio. Matt se adelantó unos milímetros y comenzó a besar a Mello suavemente, sólo apoyando sus labios sobre los ajenos. El otro respondió lamiendo su boca con atrevimiento y en cuestión de segundos sus lenguas danzaban entre roces y suspiros. Pero el aliento se les escapó en un instante, provocándoles a separarse para recuperarlo.

- ¿Por qué... fue eso?- cuestionó el rubio algo sorprendido por el impuso del pelirrojo. Generalmente era él mismo quien tomaba la iniciativa, aunque no le molestaba para nada el pequeño cambio.

- Porque eres tan dulce...- respondió Mail riendo despacio.

- Tú eres un idiota...-

- Sí lo eres, aunque no te des cuenta... y a veces yo tampoco.- Bromeó guiñándole un ojo luego. Al ver a Mello con esa sonrisa burlona, se aproximó y lamió su mejilla de manera juguetona, como todo perro complaciente.- Tu mascota lo agradece.-

- Basta... no te pongas meloso...- rezongó el rubio apartándolo suavemente con una de sus manos y arrugando el puente de su nariz. Si bien parecía sólo un juego, ambos podían sentir el calor recorriéndoles el cuerpo en ese momento... eso era algo sin duda imposible de ignorar.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió con esa carita de cachorro mojado tan característica en él, abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos verdes en una expresión que multiplicaba su nata ternura. Mello planeaba no dejarse ganar por ese rostro, pero era imposible y en ese momento lo que menos le causaba era ternura. No se lo guardaría tampoco...

- Me excita...- susurró entonces al oído de Matt, haciéndole sentir placentero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. El aludido se había sonrojado bastante, podía sentir el calor que emanaban sus mejillas y Mello lo maldecía internamente por ser tan jodidamente provocativo.

- Tendré que hacerlo más seguido...- contraatacó Mail mientras se acercaba lo suficiente al ojiazul, logrando así que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cercanos una vez más para que Mello llegue a probar un poco de su aliento. Luego pronunció rozando sus labios imperceptible pero dulcemente.- Te amo...- casi gimió las palabras a medida que entrecerraba los ojos y con una de sus manos tocaba el muslo interno del menor, quien ahora no podría negarse a dejarse llevar.

- Matt... n-no...- Estaba a punto de responder algo pero esa mano subiendo por su pierna y ahora presionándose sobre su miembro le distraía bastante. En lo que menos pensaba era en algo que tuviese coherencia.

- ¿No?- preguntó con falso tono inocente mordiendo sus labios con sensualidad, no sabía qué era lo que hacía pero no podía detenerse, el ver aquel color sobre los pómulos del rubio y esa expresión excitada en su rostro era más que suficiente como para que se atreviera a desobedecerle de esa forma.

- N-no podré controlarme...- espetó el aludido entrecerrando sus azulados ojos y evitando que se muestre por completo en sus perfectas facciones una mueca de placer.

- La puerta esta bajo llave y además aún no regresarán aún...- Insistió Matt sin rendirse presionando aún más su agarre sobre la tela de esos ajustados jeans negros ganándose un audible gemido esta vez y sonriendo triunfante. No había peligro, sus padres y Misa estaban en casa de sus abuelos y por lo visto tardarían aún más.

Mello se entregó por completo a las palabras de Matt y bruscamente lo tomó de la parte trasera de cuello, presionando sus labios con fuerza, mientras su lengua pedía desesperado ingreso a la boca entreabierta del pelirrojo.

Comenzaron a besarse con demandante pasión logrando segundos después, y gracias a la intervención de sus hormonas, que sus camisetas desaparecieran y cayeran en algún lugar de la habitación mientras habilidosas caricias se paseaban fogosamente por sus calientes cuerpos. Estaban perdiendo el control y poco les importaba.

Las manos de Matt de dirigieron hacia el cinturón de Mello, desabrochándolo para así poder bajar sus pantalones junto a sus bóxers en un movimiento algo torpe. El rubio sólo gemía reprimidamente con algo de temor a ser escuchado por nadie en realidad... la casa estaba vacía. Necesitaba contenerse, necesitaba detenerlo de alguna forma, pero todo se fue al mismísimo diablo cuando vio a Matt inclinarse sólo a milímetros de su miembro. Negó con la cabeza mordiendo sus labios mientras sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse en anticipación y deseo, hasta que por fin, la húmeda y tibia lengua del pelirrojo acarició su punta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un gemido. Matt lo envolvió con sus labios sin hacer un mínimo intento por detenerse, y comenzó a succionar y lamer la erección con un nivel de habilidad que el rubio ciertamente desconocía en su hermano. En verdad no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero imaginaba lo que le gustaría sentir, en lo único que pensaba era en darle el mayor placer al otro, en oír su voz...

- Ah... M-matt...- la respiración del rubio se aceleró, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre era de verdad extasiante y hermosa, a pesar de que podía oír la satisfacción presente había allí algo de reproche en su tono, y le agradaba, estaba en control de su cuerpo ahora. Su boca se cerraba alrededor de Mello y descendía rápidamente hacia la base para luego ascender rozándola ínfimamente con sus dientes de una manera lenta y tortuosa liberándolo para echar un vistazo su rostro... Mello se encontraba sonrojado y agitado, su piel se encontraba ligeramente húmeda por sudor. Las azules irises eran ocultas a medias por sus párpados casi cerrados, sus brillantes y finos labios se dividían levemente en una expresión demasiado estimulante, a medida que sus gemidos y suspiros lo abandonaban. Sólo esa vista hizo falta para que Matt notara en esos cristalinos ojos una súplica por tomarlo, por lo que sin perder tiempo, tomó el miembro de Mello nuevamente en su boca, acariciando con una de sus manos la base y tocando con su lengua la punta del mismo, haciendo temblar descontroladamente a su compañero. Sus labios se abrieron esperando la reacción de Mello, quien no tardó en dar una embestida en la boca de Matt para retomar el ritmo de las succiones... pero no pudo contenerse más.

-Ah... M-matt... n-no soporto...- instantáneamente se derramó en el interior de la boca de Matt, quien no se opuso a ingerir el espeso líquido blanco que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios con desmedido erotismo. Cosa que Mello no pasó por alto, tomando otra vez con agresividad, el rostro del pelirrojo para besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo su propio sabor en esos pecaminosos labios.

Había sido la primera vez que llegaron tan lejos, la primera vez que los labios de Matt recorrían a Mello de una manera más que íntima. Por esa razón ambos se encontraban agitados y jadeantes... hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Chicos... ¿Qué sucede allí adentro? ¿Se sienten bien?- Se miraron asustados, la voz que provenía desde afuera de la habitación era una inconfundible, se trataba de su madre. ¿Acaso había estado escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo? No... de otra forma hubiese intentado entrar directamente en la habitación para comprobar que ciertas suposiciones fueran sólo un error. Aún así el nerviosismo en el ambiente y la tensión por un momento, parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

- ¡Diablos regresaron!- susurró Mello en un intento de poner a trabajar su mente de nuevo y así poder responder algo, hacer una excusa, lo que sea, sólo quería dejar de estar congelado allí. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiese darle idea alguna Matt habló.

- ¡Sólo probábamos la Wii...!- Eso quizá explicaría por qué Mello había pronunciado su nombre, aunque no de aquella forma, si en caso habían escuchado algo... aún así no sospecharían nada ¿Verdad?

- Oh... ¿Quieren refrescos?- preguntó una vez más la maternal voz femenina. Mello se preguntaba cuándo demonios se apartaría y dejar de sentir como si todo su sistema estuviese congelado.

- ¡No gracias!- gritaron los dos al unísono, logrando así escuchar pasos alejándose. Un suave suspiro de alivio se dejó oír por parte de Mello, a lo que, muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama, tomando pañuelos descartables de la mesa de luz para limpiarse y ayudar a Matt... Tenían suerte de tener un baño allí dentro.

- Deberíamos encender la Wii.- Propuso aún temblando, sin saber si era por el reciente orgasmo o por la pequeña taquicardia que le había provocado su madre.

- S-sí.- susurró el gamer uniendo sus labios por última vez antes de que ambos se levantaran y se metieran al baño.

* * *

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_HELLO MY DARLINGS! No esperaron mucho para este capi ¿Verdad? Esta vez fui un poquitín más buena… al menos eso espero. Como siempre uno quiere publicar pero ALGO se complica y a la mierda la actualización. Lo bueno es que ahora tuve algo de tiempo y YEY capitulo nuevo!_

_Ok, daré unas cuantas noticias, como algunas personas(?) ya lo habrán notado, el fic 'El relato de una amistas, la historia de un amor' (nombremáslargoqueeldiablo) HA SIDO AL FIN actualizado gracias a mi Susu linda xD Espero que vayan y lean si quieren porque la cosa sigue! Sus reviews como siempre, serán más que bienvenidas._

_OTRA COSA haré un jueguito que hace una de mis autoras favoritas en fanfiction y consistirá en que haré preguntas sobre el capitulo siguiente y quien responda de forma correcta, recibirá un drabble escrito con la temática de una palabra que elijan. Es decir, si ganan y me dicen 'cuaderno' escribiré un drabble en donde un cuaderno sea la base del fic (Ustedes entienden ¿Verdad?) la pregunta será: ¿Qué materia se desarrollará en el siguiente capítulo? Me refiero a cual materia describiré con más detalles. :3_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS!: A mi Susu hermosa, a mi sensacional Kmmy Lee, a Susu again you're so cute sdfsdf 3 xD, AChildMore, Kurumi2413Keehl y a Chocolateneko3 que son las personitas que dejaron review en el último capi. Ya saben que esta escritora inútil las ama._

_Advertencias: Nada hard, sorry D: pero hay demasiados tecnicismos D:!_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío y etc, etc…_

_Sugerencia de tema: Too cool for school de Fountains of Wayne porque me parece un tema muy safasdf, allí el link: www. youtube watch ?v=VzbEtG6wElA sin espacios._

* * *

**Ties**

Chapter 5: Too cool for school

El tiempo parecía detenerse de vez en cuando. Matt y Mello necesitaban algo para distraerse además de su pequeña "situación", hacer algo que por así decirse, los mantuviese ocupados de alguna forma. Querían, necesitaban pasar más tiempo fuera de la mansión pero no encontraban una buena excusa, ni siquiera algo que les interesara lo suficiente como para ponerlo de pantalla.

Muy para su desgracia, Sarah lo había notado, sabía que era hora de que salieran un poco más, se relacionaran con más chicos de su edad, hacer amigos… estupideces. Y era en realidad una buena idea, pero quizá no estaba planteada de la mejor manera. No debía preocuparse mucho por Misa, ella sólo se dedicaba a continuar con sus estudios, ya que si bien hablaba unos cuantos idiomas, no tenía el coeficiente intelectual como para saltear el número de etapas que sus hermanos habían ya salteado cuando niños. Ella vivía una vida normal en comparación con los chicos y eso parecía inquietar a sus padres, por lo que tuvieron que tomar una decisión, una que podría agradarles a los chicos tanto como no hacerlo en lo absoluto.

Esa noche en medio de la cena a Sarah se le dio por comunicarles la noticia y ni siquiera se dio pie para traer el tema a la conversación de una forma sutil, lo hizo de una forma bastante frontal. Ryan sólo la observaba, esperando las reacciones de sus hijos.

- Chicos, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes.- inició diciendo la pelirroja a lo que ambos chicos abrían sus ojos como platos, sin saber qué esperar. Su expresión no era la mejor, los miraba de forma detenida y seria mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre la mesa. Los nervios comenzaron a recorrerlos en ese instante... ¿Habrían descubierto todo lo que sucedía ya? ¿Siquiera había forma de que lo hayan hecho? Mello frunció el ceño y pensó que su rostro no se veía enfadado, o al menos no como debería verse si llegaba a enterarse de que sus dos hijos no se comportaban precisamente como hermanos. Intentó actuar normal, luego de darle un pequeño empujón con su codo a Matt, quien parecía horrorizado. Ninguno respondió.- Bien, quizá no sea el mejor momento para traer esto a la superficie, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que han acelerado bastantes etapas de sus vidas... Eso me hace pensar que quizá les sería de ayuda relacionarse un poco más con personas de su edad... salir.- Juntaba ambas manos sobre la mesa. A ellos pareció regresarles el alma al cuerpo, de todas formas, Mello tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa idea. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese objetar, ella continuó hablando.- Me parece una buena idea que entren a una secundaria como auxiliares o algo parecido, Ryan y yo ya hicimos los arreglos.-

Matt levantó las cejas, Mello llevaba una expresión indescifrable en su cara.

- Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Sí, querían distraerse, pero la mayoría de los padres piensan en un deporte u otra actividad interesante, aunque claro ¿Desde cuándo tenía padres normales? Peor, ¿Desde cuándo aquella familia era normal? Diablos.

- Han terminado la universidad hace dos años ya, y pienso que es hora de que hagan algo más... interesante, por así decirlo. Además los directivos de la secundaria están más que honrados de tener a dos egresados de Wammy's enseñando en sus aulas, ya sea como tutores, sustitutos o auxiliares.- Comentó ella entendiendo por qué el rubio no estaría muy de acuerdo con la situación, ni hablar de Matt, el dios de los ermitaños.- Tendrán oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y tener una mejor idea de cómo hubiesen sido sus vidas... observar y conocer cómo se comportan las personas de su edad sin tener que repetir todo lo que ustedes ya han vivido.-

- P-pero mamá... sabes que no me...- Matt de inmediato intentó quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a su madre aunque sabía muy bien que no daría resultado alguno.

- Vamos, sólo prueben unas semanas, si les desagrada demasiado, los quitaremos de las listas y ya.-Sugirió la mujer aún entusiasmada por lo que se le había ocurrido.

Luego de un tira y afloje algo difícil con Mello quien más que nada intentaba cubrir a Matt, terminaron por acceder a ingresar como auxiliares en la secundaria "Quest High", donde además su hermana estudiaba. Aunque pusieron como condición no cruzarse siquiera por el salón de la rubia, cosa que no supuso un problema para Sarah.

La siguiente semana comenzarían a ejercer.

* * *

Se pusieron en marcha entonces, la mañana siguiente, Matt tomó su reluciente y costoso Camaro rojo a lo que Mello subía en su Honda nueva para llegar a la secundaria. A ambos por un momento, les pareció demasiado ostentoso el llevar sus vehículos, ya era demasiado con que fuesen tan jóvenes y estuviesen de docente, así que Mello optó por ir en el carro con Matt.

Ni siquiera tenían un plan de enseñanza, sólo observarían algunas clases encubiertos como alumnos y luego verían qué diablos dar para las materias en las que los necesitasen.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, estacionaron y se dirigieron a la primera clase del día, y para ser sinceros, no sabían qué esperar de su primer día pero eso sí, no habría términos medios; o sería bueno o sería una completa mierda.

Al entrar en el salón, pasaron directamente a un par de pupitres ubicados atrás del lugar y tomaron asiento allí, sintiendo desde el primer momento las escrutadoras miradas de los concurrentes sobre ellos. Era extraño, pero Mello recibía la mayoría de las miradas y por desgracia sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Su apariencia confundía a veces a primera vista, y es que no cualquier persona andaba por ahí con corte carré vistiendo pantalones negros ajustados y playeras del mismo color y sin mangas.

Matt de inmediato tomó su celular e ingresó un número antes de escribir un mensaje que sólo un segundo después hizo notar su llegada al teléfono de Mello con una vibración. El rubio lo miró de reojo y el aludido simplemente sonrió.

_Tranquilo, seguramente te miran de esa forma porque eres atractivo ;) _

- Tsk...- fue la primera respuesta de Mello antes de comenzar a teclear otro texto.

_Y una mierda, hasta tú me confundiste cuando niños._

Matt tuvo que reír, olvidando por un momento que unas cuantas personas aún los miraban.

El docente llegó y saludó de mala gana a los estudiantes, sin siquiera notar que tenía a dos alumnos más en su clase. Dejó su portafolios encima del escritorio antes de sacar un par de papeles de allí y luego sentarse.

- Bien clase, debo decir que sus exámenes estuvieron especialmente decepcionantes y de verdad espero que comiencen a mejorar... no pienso venir a tomar recuperaciones o cosas por el estilo.- Dijo antes de llamar a un par de alumnos para que los repartiesen.- Los errores que tuvieron fueron idiotas, déjenme decirles.- El hombre algo gordo y no tan alto, vestido con traje y de notorias canas se paró, aumentando el volumen de su grave y ronca voz.- Para empezar, son fallas que debería tener una persona de primaria y me refiero a los cálculos... ¿Qué tienen en el cerebro para hacer una multiplicación y una división con calculadora científica y para colmo de males, sacar un resultado ERRÓNEO?- El hombre frunció el ceño y tomó un marcador para comenzar a escribir cosas en la pizarra blanca.

Mello rio despacio y se reacomodó en la silla, no tenía idea siquiera de en qué materia estaba, pero lo que había dicho el profesor era realmente hilarante... por no decir lamentable. Matt se había limitado a perder su vista en la nada y dejar de prestar atención.

- Díganme, ¿Qué tan difícil es presionar botones? Porque parece que hasta en idioteces como esas ustedes ni siquiera ponen el mínimo de atención.- Anotó "Estequimetría" en medio de la pizarra y el rubio supo de inmediato que la materia era Química.- Es una lástima, pensaba darles algún tipo de crédito para el examen final, pero si continuamos de esta forma lo único que les daré será un libro para que se tomen el trabajo de leer un poco más y desperdiciar menos su tiempo... y de paso el mío.- Las hojas llegaban a sus dueños y las expresiones al ver los exámenes no eran las mejores.

Nunca había oído a un profesor quejarse de los grados de sus alumnos en Wammy's ni mucho menos había visto a alguien reprobar, era bastante entretenido hacerlo ahora.

- Resolveremos todos juntos los problemas de la prueba y allí verá mejor sus errores. Tomen nota.-

Matt no aguantaba, las palabras del profesor sólo le causaban sueño por lo que sacó su PSP dispuesto a distraerse con algo y Mello abrió una barra de chocolate. Recién en ese momento el hombre los vio y les levantó las cejas. Seguramente pensaba que querían pasarse de listos, aunque quizá no sabía aún que ellos en realidad lo eran.

- Tomen sus tablas periódicas y calculadoras para encontrar la masa molar del sulfato de potasio.-

- No creo que haga falta...- murmuró el ojiazul cruzando las piernas.

- Mell...- Matt le hizo una seña para que no comenzara una discusión con el profesor, pero al parecer Mello no le haría caso... como siempre.

El docente detuvo su mirada en los dos hermanos una vez más, comenzando a perder la paciencia, ya que ni el aparato electrónico ni la golosina se despegaban de las manos de sus respectivos dueños. Y algo más, su material de trabajo no se encontraba en sus escritorios.

- Te está mirando, respóndele.- dijo el rubio masticando un pedazo de su chocolate amargo al gamer.- La masa molar del sulfato de potasio.-

- Ah... 174 gramos.- pronunció el pelirrojo en voz baja ante la orden del rubio. De verdad lo que menos quería era alardear, más bien, se sentiría completamente genial si lo confundieran con una planta del salón, pero no, Mello quería que le den una respuesta al viejo, entonces eso hizo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó el Sr. Sanders, una de sus pobladas cejas levantándose hacia arriba con gesto inquisitivo.

- La masa molar.- aclaró el pelirrojo intentando no hablar demasiado.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste? No veo tu material en la mesa.- Cuestionó el profesor revisando con sus ojos el escritorio de su nuevo alumno, estaba limpio y ni siquiera una hoja y un lápiz se asomaban.

- Sólo sumé valores... a-am... puedo recordar el peso de los elementos.- respondió aún avergonzado, viéndose obligado a apartar su vista de la PSP.

- ¿Y dónde están la fórmula y la ecuación?- No dejaba de hacer preguntas desconfiadas, no quería responder, no quería que se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad.

- El mismo nombre lo dice, la ionización ya está realizada, sólo debo pensar en los símbolos químicos y luego sumar valores, 78 gramos de potasio, 32 gramos de azufre y 64 gramos de oxígeno.-

- Ya veo...- insinuó el profesor acercándose a él y tomando el aparato electrónico de Matt entre sus manos.

- ¡Oiga!- Rezongó algo exaltado el pelirrojo... si había algo que lo sacaba de quicio de inmediato, era que toquen su PSP, y mucho más si no había guardado la partida, como desafortunadamente era el caso.

- ¿Esto es lo que utilizabas para hacer los cálculos?- Dedujo erróneamente el Señor Sanders, examinando la pantalla de la consola sólo encontrándose con un Link perdiendo sus últimos segundos para realizar un movimiento. Seguramente había quitado la calculadora antes de que se lo quitara, pensó.

- Sólo jugaba Zelda.- replicó Matt a punto de perder la paciencia... él era un chico muy tranquilo, pero cuando se trataba de su tecnología... o de Mello...- Devuélvamela... Por favor.- pidió con más firmeza y enfado.

- Si te crees tan listo haz este cálculo por tu cuenta, ¿Qué masa de sulfato de potasio se utiliza para una solución de 5 litros al 1,2 molar?- Claro, el pobre hombre creía que ganaría.

- Ni siquiera llegamos a ese tema...- murmuró alguien desde atrás.

- Dios... eh...- Matt miró a la nada por un momento, realizando los cálculos en su cabeza.- si no me equivoco... 1040 gramos...- dijo el pelirrojo para luego extender su mano con impaciencia. -Devuélvame eso.-

- ¿Cómo?- externó el docente atónito al buscar en el solucionario y darse con que esa era la respuesta correcta.- Podría necesitar el razonamiento para tu respuesta.-

- Matt... - murmuró Mello, quien observaba a su hermano a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Si hay 174 gramos de sulfato de potasio en un mol de sustancia / soluto, entonces en 1,2mol hay 280 gramos de la misma. Por definición, en cada 1000ml de solución habrá 280 gramos de soluto, si se multiplica 5000ml de solución por 280 gramos y luego se divide por 1000ml, se obtiene 1040 gramos de soluto.- explicó Matt luego de un suspiro de resignación. El profesor parpadeaba perplejo, en especial por que faltaban unas semanas para que comenzaran a ver ese tema.- Ahora, devuélvame mi PSP, no creo que pueda confiscar cosas en esta institución.- el mayor no pudo negarse.

Mello dejó escapar una pequeña risilla mientras masticaba su chocolate a modo de burla. El Sr. Sanders perdió la paciencia, no lo humillarían de nuevo.

- ¿Tú también? Están de día de suerte, puedo tomar una prueba sorpresa ahora mismo a quienes se burlen. Dime entonces, para preparar 2 litros de solución se emplearon 35 gramos de carbonato de litio, la densidad resultante es de 1,18 gramos/ml ¿Cuál es su porcentaje de masa en masa, el de masa y volumen, y molaridad?-

Mello enarcó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño, quedándose en silencio. El gesto en el rostro del hombre mostraba algo parecido a una victoria, o eso pensaba que era, hasta que Mello comenzó a dar resultados.- Porcentaje de masa en masa 1,48 %; porcentaje de masa en volumen 1,75 %, y 13,1 molaridad.- pronunció el rubio cruzando sus brazos. Los demás estudiantes parecían no creer lo que sucedía.

- ¿Pero qué...?- se detuvo a pensar un momento, sin saber si debería estar admirado a sentirse aún más indignado.- Entonces son ustedes... No creí que tomarían primero mi clase... me había comentado que estarían aquí pero no en qué año.- volteó y se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose un momento.- Sorprendente, alardearon demasiado, pero de verdad son sorprendentes.-

No debería subestimar a sus estudiantes entonces, esos los condiciona a fallar constantemente.- Dijo Mello con tono frío, dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva.

-¿Así que serán auxiliares?-

- Ahá.- articuló Mello como si fuese aquello lo más normal.- Apuesto a que gracias a sus maravillosas habilidades para enseñar, tendremos muchas consultas.- El profesor hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo el rubio y en su lugar, simplemente se puso de pie nuevamente.

- Clase, ellos son superdotados y ex alumnos de la misma universidad de donde provengo. Vinieron aquí seguramente para humillarme y por ende, a ustedes... hace dos años terminaron la carrera con honores, fácilmente podrían ser sus profesores ahora.- todos los observaban perplejos, nadie pensaría que eran superdotados, más bien parecían un par de revoltosos que jamás habían abierto un libro... Los molestos murmullos entre los compañeros se dejaron oír sin mucha ceremonia a lo que Mello rodaba los ojos y Matt se encogía en sus hombros al tener encima todas las miradas nuevamente… y es que para él era putamente incómodo.

- Por favor preséntense ante sus compañeros.-

- Mihael Keehl.- dijo firmemente, mirando de reojo a todos sin siquiera ponerse de pie.

- Mail Jeevas...- pronunció Matt con un tono más suave y tranquilo, casi inhibido, se podía vislumbrar que se encontraba en aquel lugar sólo porque Mello estaba con él y se lo había pedido.

- Clase, ellos serán a partir de hoy serán sus auxiliares en las diferentes materias en las que los necesiten, según tengo entendido. 'Cualquier' duda que tengan exprésenselas, estoy mucho más que seguro de que podrán lidiar con ellas mejor que yo.- se notaba a legua que el hombre estaba todo menos complacido de tenerlos allí, pero bien, al menos se quitaría un peso de encima y no debería responder a dudas idiotas de gente que ni siquiera había ojeado la teoría.

El silencio que había invadido la habitación era de verdad denso y si no fuese porque el profesor retomó la explicación del tema de evaluación nuevamente, seguramente hubiese continuado de esa forma.

Estaba más que claro que integrarse en un lugar como aquel iba a costarles, pero al diablo, después de todo ya habían accedido y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

_¿Review?Y recuerden la pregunta del concurso~ ¿Qué materia se describirá en l siguiente capítulo? El ganador recibe drabble!_


End file.
